


I Don't Care

by KittyCasMeow



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCasMeow/pseuds/KittyCasMeow
Summary: Jean Otus has always been used to routine - structure. He works Monday through Friday 9AM to 5PM - occasionally starting work early or leaving late. He travels to one of the 12 districts every couple months, visits his grandfather in Dowa and meets for drinks with Nino a couple times a week. Jean Otus likes structure. He likes his routine.So how in the hell did he end up fake engaged to Nino?An AU in which everyone discovers Lotta and Jean are royalty and Jean avoids finding a suitor by being pretend engaged to Nino.
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	1. Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will alternate between Jean and Nino's POV.

Jean’s standing on the balcony. He’s got a blanket from Rokkusu wrapped around his shoulders as a light breeze nips at his skin. His hand is shaking slightly as he clumsily brings a cigarette to his lips.

How could this happen?

He took measures last year to ensure this wouldn’t happen, and yet-

He takes a deep inhale of his cigarette, exhaling slowly letting the smoke get lost in the wind. His eyes flutter down and he watches cars zoom by his street. It’s rare to see it this empty.

He frowns.

Of course, he’s never been home this early before, but after the announcement, Owl sent him home immediately – even went as far as to escort Jean himself under strict orders to stay home.

_“I’ll pick Lotta from school myself. Stay put.”_

He taps gently on his cigarette, letting the ash fall to the ground. His heart is thrumming wildly in his chest and he suddenly feels exposed in the outdoor air. He swallows a lump in his throat and stamps his cigarette out in an ashtray. Damn he hates wasting cigarettes.

He heads inside and slides the door, locking it behind him. He drops the blanket in a heap on the couch and halts as his phone vibrates on the end table beside it. No, he shakes his head, ignoring it and heads to the kitchen. He needs a drink.

He starts rifling through the cupboards and grunts when he comes up empty.

“Dammit!” He swears.

He starts poking around the fridge through left overs when the door buzzer causes him to freeze. He shuts the door to the fridge immediately and cautiously approaches the front door. It could be anyone. If word got out – he – Lotta –

A familiar figure fidgets on the screen, eyes up at the camera. “Jean?”

“Nino!” He breathes.

He buzzes Nino in immediately. The bluenette bursts through the door and shuts and locks it behind him. He follows him into the kitchen as Jean slumps into a chair at the table. “Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard.” He sets his bag on the floor beside his chair.

Jean drops his head to his hands on the table. “I’m alright.” He rests his chin in his hand and flashes Nino a rueful smile. “Could use a drink right now.” He admits.

Nino chuckles and reaches into his bag pulling out a six pack of Peshi imported beer. “Thought you might.”

Jean groans and reaches out as Nino pulls one from the pack, the bottle’s glass IS cold against his fingers because of course Nino brings him strong cold beer from his own fridge. _How is Nino always so perfect?_ The thought stutters him to a stop and he looks up, watching Nino stand and put the remaining four in the fridge.

Nino takes a seat across from him and opens the bottle from an opener on his keychain. Jean chuckles and he stops, smiling curiously at him. “What are you laughing at?”

“Of course you’ve got a bottle opener on your keychain.” He rests his chin in his hand and smiles. “I forget how much you love getting me drunk.”

Nino laughs as his own bottle top bounces across the table. “You’re more open when you’ve had a few. I find it… _entertaining_.”

Jean groans and takes a long swig from his drink. “Shut up and let me get drunk.”

Nino cocks an eyebrow. “Before Lotta gets home? Come on, Jean. Let’s not give her a bad example.”

He snorts in response. “Please, how many times have we been hung over when she gets up for school?”

The older man rolls his eyes. “Yes, but I don’t think she’s ever seen you drunk.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” He challenges, taking a giant gulp, wincing as the beer burns his throat.

**-[]-**

A couple hours later, Jean and Nino are slumped on the couch. Jean knows he’s drunk – just the right amount to push down all his worries, turn his limbs to jelly and not get sick tomorrow morning. He fumbles with all the DVDs in the cabinet beneath the TV. He’s sitting cross legged, head lolled to the side to read the titles. “I want to watch something.” His eyes shift over to his PS4. “Or play something.”

Nino’s sitting on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table and head resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed. He hums thoughtfully. “Well pick something then. We can either watch something or I can kick your ass at GTA. Take your pick, kid.”

Jean pouts. “Just because it turns out you’re older than me, doesn’t mean I’m a kid.”

Nino opens an eye and snorts before closing them again. “Your expression says otherwise. You’re about to throw a tantrum.”

Jeans cheeks burn and he shoots Nino one more glare that he hopes the older man can feel before returning to his DVDs again. “Too drunk to play videogames.” He glances up at Nino and is happy to see a slight flush to Nino’s skin. He can’t always remember when Nino gets drunk or buzzed with him, but he knows he likes when the man relaxes. He’s never realized before just how tightly wound Nino is.

But he guesses it makes sense. His whole life has been spent following Jean around, protecting him from danger. His memory flashes back to high school. A football player with broad shoulders, and sun kissed skin, light brown hair even lighter by the sun…

_He’d cornered Jean in the locker room after gym and asked him if the rumors about him were true._

_“So? Are you actually gay?”_

_Confused Jean only answered with an honest, “I’ve never thought about it.”_

_The jock boxed him in a corner, hands braced on either side of the wall above Jean’s head. “Wanna think about it now?” He murmured in his ear._

_His heart was pounding in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if he was nervous or scared. He’d never really thought about being with anyone before. Sure, there were plenty of couples around school and girls nearly threw themselves at Nino’s feet, but all he’d ever really had was Nino._

_Before Jean could decide if he liked the feeling of the man against him or if he hated it, Nino had appeared pulling the player away from the wall and away from Jean. He remembers being surprised at Nino’s strength. An arm circled around his waist and pulled him away from the locker room, shouting something at the other guy. He guided Jean through the hallways, stopping just outside his next class. “Be careful, okay?” Jean could see a flicker of fear and maybe… jealousy? No that couldn’t be right. But before he could decipher it, Nino’s features were schooled to their normal indifferent expression. “I can’t always be around to save your ass.” He joked._

_He looked down at Nino’s arm, his hand still resting on the small of his back. The bluenette followed his gaze and tore his arm away. Jean’s gaze flicked up. “Why were you?”_

_Nino was slightly startled. “Why was I what?”_

_“Why were you in the locker room? You didn’t have gym.”_

_Nino shrugged. “We always meet up between classes. When you didn’t show, I came to check on you.” Jean couldn’t take his eyes off him. How did Nino always know when Jean needed him? The bluenette studied him behind his glasses. “Are-are you okay? What happened in there?” He took a step closer to inspect Jean._

_Jean shook his head and frowned. “I-I think he was hitting on me.”_

_“Did you -,” Nino was so close he could practically feel the other male’s voice vibrating in his chest. “Did you like it?” Jean locked eyes with Nino. The photographer was close – so close he could detect a faint trace of his shampoo mixing pleasantly with his cologne. His body heat was warm, comforting… familiar. “Jean.” His voice was soothing, grounding._

_This. He liked this._

_He gave a faint smile. “No. I don’t think he was the one for me.” He shrugged noncommittally. “Maybe the next guy, huh?”_

_Nino gave him a curious look. “Guy?”_

_Jean coughed and looked away. “Or girl. I don’t -,” He cleared his throat. “I don’t really have a preference.” A Pause. “I think.” He added._

_Nino reached out and ruffled his hair, flashing him a reassuring smile. “Get to class. You’re already late.”_

“Jean?” Nino’s head is off the couch, his hands twitching along the back as he fixes Jean with a worried look. “Are you alright?”

Jean’s cheeks burn and he looks back at the movies. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “Just… drunk and can’t decide what to watch.”

Nino scoffs and he hears the man slide his hands off the couch. “Let’s just turn on the TV then-,”

“No!” Jean shouts, clutching the DVD case he’s got in his hand. Nino’s eyes widen at his outburst and he quickly tries to back pedal. “I just – I don’t – I don’t want to -,” He let’s out a pathetic noise and Nino cuts him off.

“No, it’s okay. You’re right, Jean. Let’s just watch a movie. What’s in your hand?”

“The Hobbit.”

“Perfect.” Nino drops his feet from the coffee table and leans forward. “Lotta hates that one, let’s watch it before she gets home. I’m gonna go grab us some more beer from the kitchen and some snacks.”

Jean nods. Grateful that Owl took her to get some of her favorite sweets, waiting for the crowd to lose track of them. He mechanically puts the movie in before flopping down on the couch, pulling a throw blanket up to his chin. He wonders if he should text Lotta. He stares at his phone, flipped upside down on the end table beside him. He pokes an arm out from his blanket, hand stretching out to the small device when it violently vibrates. He retracts the arm to the safety of the blanket and scowls.

_Evil villain._

“Worried about Lotta?” Nino’s voice causes him to jump and the older man sits close beside him, balancing his pile of drinks and snacks. He puts four beers on the table and dumps the chips as well, tossing Jean’s favorite bag in his lap. He pops a chip in his mouth from the open bag in front of him. “Hmerephmm.” He pulls his phone out from his pocket and drops it on the bag of chips in Jean’s lap. He swallows his food. “Use my phone.” Jean watches dumbfounded as Nino grabs the PS4 remote, starting up the movie. And for a moment Jean feels sober because again – _how is Nino perfect?_ The intro music starts and Nino looks over at him, a smirk on his lips as he nudges him with his shoulder. “Using your favorite throw from Rokkushu, huh?” He shakes his head and grabs a handful of chips. “Seriously Jean, this crush on Grossular is a little embarrassing.” He tosses the chips in his mouth.

“Hey!” Jean shoves into him. “I do _not_ have a crush on Grossular!” He denies – because well the man does have beautiful white hair and he’s totally lying when he says he doesn’t find it attractive. Nino chuckles around a mouthful of chips and Jean can feel the low tambour rumble beside him and finds it… comforting. He watches Nino run a hand through his hair.

Blue hair’s attractive too.

He shoots Lotta a text to check in and when he gets his reply, his eyes shift back to the screen. He finally lets himself fully relax as he opens up another beer. Because he’s home. He’s safe and Nino is here.

Nino’s always here.


	2. Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will alternate between Jean and Nino's POV.

It’s safe for Nino to admit that he’s pleasantly buzzed. Not quite the level of drunk as Jean – if Jean’s clinginess is anything to go by – but still in a pleasantly good place. Jean pulls his legs up on the couch, sitting cross legged and tipping over, head falling to Nino’s shoulder. The warmth is instantaneous and he can’t help the satisfied smile that graces his face.

If he’s honest – these moments with Jean are his favorite. Usually he feels guilty letting Jean get this close to him – choosing instead to squash down any feelings that aren’t platonic or professional, but in these rare moments where Jean is clingy and honest and vulnerable – he can’t help but let himself enjoy it just a little bit.

And now?

Jean shifts slightly and the blanket falls from his shoulder. Nino reaches out with his free arm and pulls it up higher, letting the heat from Jean seep into his skin. Jean snuggles tighter into him and sighs. “Thanks.” He murmurs sleepily. There’s a comfortable silence between them and then Jean stirs restlessly beside him. “Nino?”

“Hm?” Nino’s eyes watch the dwarves run across the screen and frowns. He loves this movie – he really does – but god, are they always in trouble.

“If I had become king, would you have stood by my side?”

And that has Nino floored. His heart stutters and he moves, leaning back to meet Jean’s bright blue eyes blinking innocently up at him. He swallows – his throat suddenly dry.

_Yes._

_I’ve always been by your side._

_I’ll always be by your side._

But…? His eyes search Jean’s because now…? Now that question is so much more than hypothetical.

“Jean…?” He murmurs.

Jean’s arms dart out and curl tightly around Nino’s, his eyes look so open and vulnerable and Nino’s reminded of the week of the train accident. He loves these moments of drunk Jean, heart on his sleeve, honest and raw…

“I just – I just don’t know how me and Lotta – how I’m gonna -,” He huffs a few times in frustration before looking away. “I just don’t know how I’m gonna handle this one, Nino.”

There’s intense music in the background, and a battle underway, but Nino pushes that aside and taps on Jean’s chin forcing the blonde to look up at him. “We’re gonna handle it by getting drunk, smoking cigarettes, and telling everyone to fuck off.” He ruffles Jean’s blonde hair. “What do you say, kid?”

Jean pulls himself away and scoffs. “Stop!” He whines. “I’m not a kid!” He sways as he pulls away, still mildly intoxicated and Nino laughs.

“You’re acting like one!” The blanket slips away from them and off the couch. “You always act like a kid when you drink.”

Jean leans forward and shoves at Nino. “Why are you always getting me drunk then?”

Nino laughs again. “Because it’s funny!” Jean glares at him, arms crossed over his chest, unamused. The bluenette rolls his eyes playfully and turns is his head back to the screen when suddenly a warm body launches itself at him, toppling him over. “Whoa! Jean!” His back is digging uncomfortably against the arm of the couch and he’s squirming, fighting back laughter. Jean’s eyes are mischievous as his fingers continue tickling his sides. “What – haha – what – the haha – hell do you think you’re doing?” He grounds out shoving Jean on his back. He smooths out his long sleeve shirt and runs his hands through his hair. “What was that about?”

Jean huffs. “You keep calling me kid so I’m gonna act like one.”

“Oh so that’s how you wanna play then?” He gives no warning before lurching forward, launching an attack on Jean’s ribcage. He can’t help but laugh at Jean’s protest, his stuttering, his flushed cheeks, his eyes filled with mirth. He’s happy because Jean’s happy.

He knows it can’t last.

Things are about to get crazy, but if Jean can take a second and forget about all of it. Well, Nino’s happy to help.

“Honestly, anytime I’m not home – I swear you both act like children.” Lotta’s voice cuts through Jean’s laughter and Nino chuckles, letting his forehead drop to the blondes shoulder.

“Sorry Lotta,” His tone betrays his apology and he smiles. “I can’t help it if Jean-,”

He turns his head to the side and his heart drops to his stomach. The Master is standing beside Lotta, arms laden with groceries, his face is unreadable, but Nino scrambles away from Jean and stands to his feet, smoothing out his clothes. He might not work for the guy anymore, but he knows that anything Abend – or rather Owl – orders, he’ll comply. Jean drags himself up to a standing position and clears his throat. “Chief Owl.” He salutes. “Thank you for all your help today.”

Lotta looks over at Owl and beams. “Thank you so much for all your help today Chief Owl.”

Nino steps forward and collects the grocery bags. “Um, here. Let me help you out, sir.”

Lotta jumps. “Oh right! You probably don’t realize that you guys have already met before! I’ve got to say – he looks completely different without the blonde hair and the mustache.”

And it’s true, the appearance of the Master is different, but the air around him is unmistakable. As Lotta takes his coat and hat from him, the chief runs a hand through his short cropped white hair. Damn, it’s been so long since Nino’s seen it. Without missing a beat, Owl chuckles affectionately at Lotta. “Well, keeping up with all that blonde dye was tedious. I find it much easier to accept the white hair, with my old age.”

Lotta scoffs. “Please, chief. You’re not that old! Nino,” He tears his gaze back to Lotta. “The groceries?”

He jumps. “Oh right!”

“I’ll help you.” Jean follows him into the kitchen and Nino can distantly hear Lotta invite Owl to stay for dinner. They work in silence, Nino knowing the layout of the Otus kitchen as well as his own at this point. It’s peaceful as they work in a slightly tipsy state – although Nino’s pretty sure the appearance of Owl has pretty much sobered him up. “Nino?” He glances out of the pantry.

“Hm?”

Jean concentrates on the fridge. “Are you okay?”

Nino clears his throat and ducks back to the pantry. “Yeah, I guess I just -,” He peeks out from the door and scratches his cheek. “I just didn’t recognize your boss for a sec. Made me a little nervous.” He admits.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense given-,” He coughs and shuts the fridge before moving to the spices. Nino finishes putting away his half of the groceries and leans against the cupboard watching Jean stretch to his tippy toes to trying to slide the garlic salt into place. Jean pushes a little higher on his toes and the spice slips from his grip. “Shit!”

Nino is there in a heartbeat, a hand firmly on Jean’s hip and the other wrapped around Jean’s hand that’s loosely clasped around the garlic salt. He freezes. His chest is flush against Jean’s back, his chin resting inches above his shoulder. His spine tingles when he feels Jean’s blonde hair tickle his cheek. He inhales, savoring the scent that’s unmistakably Jean – cigarettes, coffee, strawberry – god he loves that fuckin’ shampoo. He sees Jean swallow out of the corner of his eye.

A throat clears behind them and he steps away from Jean. The blonde whirls around and slams the garlic salt on the countertop. Owl is standing in front of them, his coat and bag gone. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

Nino flushes to the tips of his ears and Jean stammers out a response. “Ah – um -no, you didn’t,” He rubs the back of his neck and darts his gaze away.

The corners of Owl’s lips twitch up. “Well, Lotta’s looking for you Jean. She said she wanted to talk to you.”

Jean nods. “Right.” He gives Nino an apologetic look and Nino smiles.

“It’s alright, Jean. I’ll get started on dinner. I saw supplies for spaghetti, sound good?”

Jean hums appreciatively. “Mm, one of my favorites.” He smiles at Owl. “You’re in for a treat, sir. Nino makes the best pasta dishes you’ve ever had.”

Owl nods. “I look forward to it.”

There’s a tense silence in the room following Jean’s absence. Nino leans against the counter, hands gripping the granite top tightly. He looks up at Owl waiting for – well orders. He’s ready to be reprimanded for his closeness to Jean. He’s ready to get lectured, get outed to the king about his relationship with the Otus kids, ready to get told to leave. He meets Owl’s gaze and waits. He can feel the older ACCA employee studying him. He feels exposed – vulnerable. He absentmindedly grips his bicep. “Nino.” Owl’s tone is neutral. “Is there anything I can help with to get dinner started?”

Nino tilts his head. “What?”

Owl unbuttons the cuffs of his white dress shirt and rolls up his sleeves. He flips on the tap and waves his hand beneath the water to check the temperature. “Yes, anything I can do to help you with dinner?”

Nino just watches his master of fifteen years. He pumps the soap and scrubs at his hands with measured carefulness. Is this a test? Should Nino leave? Is he waiting for something? He strains his ears, trying to see if he could pick up any of the Otus sibling’s conversation. What’s he looking for? “Sir?” He tries.

Dark eyes glance over at him as he dries his hand with a cream hand towel. “Owl will do.” He smiles and drapes the damp towel over the sink’s edge. “Nino. You no longer work for me. It’s no longer our job to watch the Otus’. What you do in your spare time is of no concern to me.”

Nino says nothing as he lets Owl’s words settle in. He dips down and grabs a few sauce pans and lids and places them on the counter top. “Do you mind filling the biggest one with water?” Owl nods in affirmation. Nino begins pulling vegetables from the fridge. Owl’s eyes are focused on the tap and Nino clears his throat as he shuts the door, vegetables in hand. “By the way, sir-Owl,” He corrects. “We both know that job or not, you’ll always be looking after the prince and little miss.”

Owl blinks his big brown eyes at him and chuckles as he places the pot on the burner. “You’re one to talk.” He challenges. Nino begins chopping vegetables and directs Owl to grab the pasta from the pantry and garlic bread from the freezer. Owl stands up straight and preheats the oven. “Will you stay by them…?” He murmurs.

Nino freezes. “You mean now that…?” He lets the question linger.

Owl meets his gaze. “Now that Jean and Lotta have been revealed as members of the royal family.”

The photographer doesn’t miss a beat. “Yes.” He whispers.

Lotta and Jean enter the kitchen, halting their conversation and the two men turn back to their tasks. Nino looks up and notices Lotta sit at the table, eyes puffy and red and Jean looks sober and emotionally worn. Their eyes meet and he mouths, ‘Are you okay?’

Jean gives him a reassuring smile. ‘Yes.’ He mouths back.


	3. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter before Dowa!

The call from the king – or rather Qualm – comes three days later. Jean’s heart leaps up to his throat.

One week.

He’s asked to come – _no sorry – his presence is **required** in Dowa…_

_… **tomorrow.**_

And him and Lotta will have to spend one week in Dowa. He doesn’t want to miss work, doesn’t want Lotta to miss school. But of course, Owl lets him know that he’s accumulated plenty of vacation time to take a week off – and his job will still be here when he gets back.

And naturally Lotta’s school is more than happy to give the princess of Dowa a week off school.

Lotta is off at school, picking up her school work and Jean is sitting on the deck, idly smoking a cigarette. His phone sits facedown and he frowns mulling over his options. He could ask – he _wants_ to ask, might even be serious enough to say that he _needs_ to ask, but –

Nino has already done so much for him and Lotta.

Is it fair to ask him to accompany him to Dowa?

And that brings a whole new wave of questions. Will Nino even be willing to go? Let’s not forget that the guy worked for the king for fifteen years – sending photos and reports of Jean’s family…

Is it weird to invite him to see the king in a completely different capacity than before?

Will Nino even be welcome?

Before he can continue his train of thought, the phone on the table vibrates loudly and he jumps out of his stupor. He flips it over and blinks a few times at the screen.

_Nino…_

A small smile flicks up. _How does he always know?_

He taps answer and brings the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Jean.” He hears a smile in Nino’s voice. “I heard about Dowa. When do we leave?”

The blonde takes a drag of his cigarette before answering. _What’s he talking about?_ “I don’t understand.”

Because surely… he doesn’t mean –

“For Dowa, for the kingdom.” Jean nearly chokes on his next pull from his cigarette and Nino continues. “I heard Qualm called you yesterday to come to Dowa.” There’s a pause. “You didn’t think I was gonna make you guys go alone, right?”

“Nino…” Jean’s voice is breathless. “Thank you.” He pauses. “But how did you-?”

“Lotta called. Said you were freaking out -,”

Jean scoffs indignantly. “I’m not _freaking_ out. I just… don’t… know what to expect.”

Nino chuckles and Jean finds it soothing. “I know. I heard we’re going on a private jet, huh?” The blonde swallows a nervous lump in his throat and Nino – ever perceptive adds. “It’ll be alright. You’ll have me and Lotta.” There’s a comfortable pause in their conversation. “Have you started packing yet?”

Jean switches the phone to his other ear and heads back inside. “Err – um no.” He admits, sliding the glass door behind him.

He hears some scuffling on the other end of the phone and wonders if Nino is packing. “Well, what are you gonna wear? Remember that Dowa tends to be colder than Badon.”

“Um. So maybe a long sleeve?”

There’s a small sign. “Honestly, Jean. I’ll be over after dinner to help you pack.”

**-[]-**

“Jean?” Nino calls from his bedroom as the blonde starts pulling toiletries from the bathroom cabinets. “Did you seriously only pack underwear and socks?”

Jean laughs and pops back into the bedroom. “Well you made it sound like I was too incompetent to pack. So I figured I’d let you do it.”

Nino rolls his eyes. “I swear, Jean.”

Lotta’s voice carries from her own room. “He’s helpless without you Nino!”

After the three of them are packed, suitcases by the front door and bellies full – they’re curled up under blankets on the couch. They’re watching some crime show and Lotta yawns, stretching out her limbs. “I think I’m gonna turn in you guys.” There’s a tense moment of silence and she stands, the blankets slipping from small frame. “Well – tomorrow’s the day, right?”

Jean swallows thickly and plasters on what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Right. Everything will be fine.”

Nino slips an arm over Jean’s shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze. “Of course it will.” He ruffles Jean’s hair and the blonde lets out a little noise of protest, hoping that the dim TV lighting hides his blush. “I’ll be here, you guys.”

Lotta gives them an odd, knowing look that Jean can’t quite decipher and gives Nino a bright smile. “Thanks, Nino. Not just for this, but for everything.”

**-[]-**

The flight is six hours and although it’s not the longest of Jean’s commutes when he visits districts, it still feels like a journey. He places his elbow on the arm rest, and leans his chin on his palm, staring blankly out the window.

This is it.

Their whole life is changing.

Lotta.

Himself.

Even Nino’s life will be different.

Jean and Lotta Otus – heirs to the Dowa throne. The lingering question hanging in front of him. Next in line for the throne, but… he doesn’t want it. But – he crosses his legs.

Is it his duty to take it – whether he wants it or not?

It’s no lie that his cousin – Prince Schwan – is an idiot. But would Jean really be a better choice?

God – what the hell was he gonna do? His thoughts are interrupted as he feels a weight drop on his shoulder. He tenses instantly. Nino’s arms are crossed and his body weight is slumped against Jean. His eyes are closed and his breathing even and Jean realizes he’s fallen asleep. He takes a chance to study the man beside him. His skin is darker than Jean’s own – but that’s nothing special – Jean’s as pale as they come. His eyelashes are long and they flutter against his high cheek bones. He can see the small beginnings of crows feet at the corners of his eyes, but… it’s kind of cute.

A small smile quirks at his lips because a warmth of gratitude washes over him.

He’d never be able to get through this if he didn’t have Nino.

He meets Lotta’s gaze and she gives him a smug smile, causing him to look away – cheeks heating up.

But the thought stays stuck in his head.

He’s so glad Nino’s here.


	4. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I just started up on this again so - short fluffy chapter before we get into it again!

They spend the first day in the castle following Qualm around – learning each important room and which corridors are off limits. Nino can feel a hum of anxiety and anticipation buzzing from Jean beside him. He knows he’s nervous. After lunch he’ll be spending the afternoon meeting people he’s never heard of and having dinner with the king himself while Nino has dinner with the help.

Or Qualm and the protective detail at least.

Joy.

He’s flopped back on the bed, hands behind his head as his eyes flutter closed. He lets out a deep sigh. He was so confident coming back to Dowa and now.

Who the hell even is he?

Nino Crow.

Fuck he can’t even remember how to spell his real name anymore – or who his real self even is.

Nino Crow works for ACCA as an undercover agent. He works for the king as an undercover guard and photographer to the formerly unknown – now known prince and princess. He wonders what Jean and Lotta told Qualm to get him to allow them to come.

There’s a knock at his door and he sits up at the foot of his bed. The room is far too big for him to call out and he stands, crossing through the doorway and into the sitting room. “Yeah?”

“It’s me.”

_Jean._

He opens the door and finds the blonde rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Hey.” He mumbles. He’s got a cigarette in his mouth and his lighter is in the hand at his side. “I thought I’d have a smoke and take a walk through the gardens. It’s nice out.” He shrugs. “And Lotta’s the one that’s excited to meet all these people. I-I sort of don’t care. I told Qualm I wasn’t feeling well and needed to stretch my legs.” He takes the cigarette from his mouth and drops his hand to the side. “He didn’t seem to mind that I didn’t wanna go. I don’t think he likes me very much.”

Nino chuckles – relief flooding his system. Jean has always had a way of grounding him, making him feel whole – like maybe he _does_ know who he is. “Come in.” He steps to the side and allows Jean to come through, crossing all the way to the sliding door leading to the balcony.

He lets out a low whistle. “Your room is nice.”

Nino slots up beside him and leans his forearms against the railing. “I guess. Definitely different than what I’m used to.”

Jean chuckles and takes a drag from his cigarette. “I admit. I got lost trying to find your room.” He frowns. “I don’t know why Qualm put us so far apart.”

Nino shrugs as he looks down, watching servants and maids come in and out from the columns beneath them. “Because I’m not royalty or nobility. Qualm remembers me from when I was a kid. He knows I belong on the side with knights and servants.”

Jean taps the ash of his cigarette. “You’re not a servant though.” He furrows his brows as he looks out at the gardens. “You’re family.” He murmurs. Nino stares at him, floored, his chest swelling with warmth. Jean turns to say something and freezes midsentence. “What?” There’s a small flush rising to his cheeks and he blinks a few times. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Nino just laughs and tosses his hair back, moving his gaze over the railing. “Nothing, I just-,” He chuckles. “Didn’t know you were such a sap.”

Jean shoulders him. “Shut up!”

**-[]-**

They’re walking through the gardens, strolling leisurely through the flowers. Dusk is settling beyond the wall of roses and the solar powered lights in the garden are slowly coming to life. They look like perfectly placed Christmas lights shoved into the bushes – small electronic fireflies waking up as the sun sets. As they pass the help, bustling to and fro to finish gardening in the last rays of light. They stop as Jean passes, bowing quickly until he passes.

Nino’s eyes dart to the side and Nino has a small gentle smile on his face as he passes them, taking the attention in strides. They stop at the small pond, lilies and fallen pink cherry blossoms sitting on the water’s surface. He turns to speak to Jean and freezes. Jean is facing the water, the golden sunlight accenting his blonde hair. His blue eyes are blinking curiously down at the water. His hands are shoved into his pockets, his pale skin contrasting beautifully against the green bushes beside him.

He looks oddly peaceful. Wise.

_Royal._

He notices Jean staring and looks pleasantly surprised when they make eye contact. “Nino?”

The bluenette clears his throat. “Sorry you just,” he’s mumbling – he knows it but he can’t stop. He’s sleepy – mesmerized. “You just – you look like a king.” There’s a soft inhale from Jean that snaps him back to reality. He coughs nonchalantly and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, I-,” He chuckles bashfully. “I must still be jetlagged or something…”

But when he catches the beautiful pink dusting Jean’s face.

It’s worth it.


	5. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ole Jean and Schwann bonding.

This is awkward.

If Jean could list off all the most uncomfortable situations he’s been in –

…the time he got shoved in a closet with Petra Morgan for seven minutes in heaven.

…the time Nino picked him up drunk from an ACCA party for a fraternity he didn’t even belong to.

…and of course he can’t forget the awful date he went on with that coffee shop girl where he texted Nino to call him and fake an emergency – they had to stop going to that coffee shop after.

Oh god, and not to mention having Nino explain exactly how sexual acts between two men worked.

But this?

This definitely topped every single one of those.

He’s tapping his index finger against the white pristine tablecloth, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up because he’s hyper aware that there’s someone watching him – or rather several someones watching him.

He’s sitting at a small tea table beside a window overlooking the mountains that sit to the east of the castle. There are three guards nearby – one at each exit – making the silence that much more unbearable. There’s a small ‘clink’ in front of him and a throat clears. He flicks his gaze up.

“Yes. Well.” Schwann smooths out the tablecloth in front of him. “It’s nice weather out here. A little cold, but you guys came at a good time.”

Yup. Uncomfortable.

How do you talk to someone who thinks you want to overthrow their right to the throne? How do you even bring something like that? Should you?

“Yes, it’s – it’s nice.” He takes a sip of his tea and watches the clouds turn a light gray. “We’re not used to the colder weather. Badon is hardly ever cold, so it’s different.” He pulls on the sleeves of his deep green sweater so they sit in the palms of his hands. “I heard we might get a few inches of snow while we’re here.”

Schwann’s bored gaze flicks to the sky as he seems to asses the clouds. “Yes. It does look like there will be plenty of snow.” They lock eyes. “Are you enjoying your stay?”

“Lotta’s really enjoying herself.” He chuckles gently. “The chocolates here are some of her favorite.”

Schwann studies him as he sips his tea. “That’s… agreeable. What about you?”

Jean clears his throat and grabs another pastry from the plate, forcing a smile. “Of course.”

Schwann frowns. “You seem uncomfortable.”

The blonde winces. “Is it that obvious?”

“A bit.”

There’s a long silence and Jean could just die when he feels the guards shift their stances.

Oh god, it’s so uncomfortable that even the guards want it to end.

“It’s not exactly how I planned on spending my stay here.”

This peaks Schwann’s interest. “Oh?”

He rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly. “Well, I sorta just thought that I’d have a couple dinners with the king and kind of just be able to explore, but then Qualm gave us that itinerary and I realized my free time was almost nonexistent.”

Schwan cocks a delicate eyebrow. “What were you planning on doing?”

Jean just shrugs noncommittally. “I’m not sure. Lotta is a big fan of chocolate, and a um – friend of mine has mentioned that Dowa has some of the best chocolate.”

Schwann crinkles up his nose. “I personally prefer bread or pastries to chocolate.”

Jean tries to give a small smile. “Must run in the family. My mom used to bake bread with my dad when I was kid. They owned a bakery and everything.”

Schwann eyes him interestedly. “Really? Does that mean you and Lotta can make bread?”

“We can.” He answers hesitantly. “But I’ll admit it’s not very good. Lotta is an amazing cook, don’t get me wrong – much better than me.” He rubs the back of his neck shyly. “I mean if it weren’t for her and Nino, I’d probably starve to death-,”

“Nino?” Schwann sips at his tea again. “You mean your servant who accompanied you?”

Jean nearly spits out his tea. “Servant? No – no, Nino’s not my servant.” He reaches for one of the scones in front of them.

He looks up and finds Schwann eyeing him over his tea, seeming to contemplate something before a small smirk appears on his face. “Oh I _see._ ” He’s gazing at him over the rim of his cup. “I was unaware of your preferences.”

Jean furrows his brow. “Preferences?”

Schwann gives him a knowing look. “Yes, it was silly of me to not see it before.” His smirk deepens. “Does grandfather know that you brought your boyfriend on a family vacation?”

Jean splutters. “What?!” His tea dribbles on the table as he hastily puts it down. “Hold on a sec-,”

“Your Highness?” Magie’s bright blue bob pokes his head through the archway. He fumbles when he sees both of them. “Right – your highnesses.” He corrects causing Jean to wince and turn his gaze back to the food in front of him. “His majesty requests that both of you attend lunch this afternoon with him in the gardens and sit with Qualm for some etiquette lessons before the ball at the end of the week.”

Jean tries not to let his disappointment visibly show. “Thank you.” He mumbles half-heartedly.

Schwann gives Magie a lazy smile. “Hm. Thank you, Magie. You are dismissed.” Jean feels Scwann’s eyes on him as he pokes at a pastry in front of him with a butter knife. “The palace makes you uncomfortable, doesn’t it?” Jean sets the utensil down and snaps his gaze up. “All this royalty stuff it… you’re uncomfortable.” He states it rather than asks and Jean is surprised that Scwhann has picked up on it.

He gives an apologetic smile and sets his elbow on his table, chin in his hand. “Is it that obvious?” He hums.

Schwann eyes the elbow on the table with distaste before speaking. “It is to me. Qualm on the other hand,” His gaze turns to the window. “I think he’s hoping that you’ll take the thrown instead of me when the time comes. I _know_ they both find me unfit to rule.”

Jean shrugs and turns his gaze to the window as well – watching the small blips of people scurry through the town below. “You’ll learn.”

His cousin frowns. “You mean you have no desire to rule yourself.”

The blonde sits up. “None whatsoever.”

Scwhann eyes him again before speaking. “You also seem a little… disheartened about lunch with grandfather.”

Jean shakes his head. “No, no it’s not – I really don’t mind having meals with his majesty I just – I thought that I’d get a little more time to explore is all.” He finishes lamely. “My friend, Nino -,” He blushes when he remembers Schwann’s words from earlier. “He grew up here, and I sorta wanna see where he grew up and all the stuff he remembers from his childhood.”

Schwann smirks at him knowingly. “Right, of course you do.”

“Now hang on -,”

Schwann waves his hand to stop him. “Don’t worry about your etiquette lessons, I’ll get you out of them.” He slides out from the table and Jean mimics his movements. “Enjoy the afternoon with your boyfriend.”


	6. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotta and Nino bonding time! (:

Their third day in, Nino inexplicably finds himself with some downtime with Lotta. They’re sitting outside in the courtyard having a small lunch of sandwiches and chips – Nino’s eyes frequently darting to the castle beside them. He’s aware they’re just beside the dining room where Jean is having lunch with Schwann and the King. He cranes his neck a bit –

Wondering if Jean is okay.

This has been the first time that Jean has been completely out of his sight. Even during his tea with Schwann the other day, he was just one room away waiting with Magie. He frowns. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Qualm’s soldiers, it’s just that _he_ prefers to be the one watching over Jean.

Lotta ever too perceptive, breaks him from his thoughts. “Worried about Jean? I’m sure he’s fine.”

Nino tries to laugh it off as he plucks another sandwich. “Of course he is, I was just -,” He pulls at his turtle neck a bit. “-admiring the structure. It really is quite an amazing castle, don’t you think, princess?”

“Oh Nino,” She chides waving her hand. “Stop it! You don’t have to call me princess.”

He just smirks at her over his tall glass of water. “Come on Lotta,” He chuckles. “I’ve been calling you princess since you were a baby.”

And the tense silence that falls over them is heavier than anything has ever been between them. Lotta’s eyes widen slightly and she crushes the sandwich in her grip. The cup is perched at Nino’s lips and he has yet to take a sip.

Because God does that small statement mean so much. Lotta locks eyes with him for a few more tense moments before loosening the grip on her sandwich and placing it gently on the plate in front of her. “Thank you.” She murmurs. “For everything.” There’s a small sad smile on her lips. “I don’t know where me and Jean would be without you.” She swallows thickly. “When I think about the fact that you had to give up everything you knew just to follow and look over us…” Tears pool at the corners of her eyes. “I just can’t thank you enough.”

Nino smiles gently at her. God, she’s grown up so fast and damn if that doesn’t make him sound so freaking old. “I’d do it over again in a heartbeat.” He pushes out from his chair. “Come on, let’s go for a walk through the castle.” He stands to his feet and stretches out his limbs. “Come on royal guards! The princess and I want to tour the grounds.”

**-[]-**

It’s dark out when they’re laying on the floor in Lotta’s room, Nino savoring a chocolate from the king’s favorite sweet spot and Lotta flipping through a family album. “Wow,” She murmurs as he hand splays out across the page. “I can’t believe grandpa kept all the photos you and your dad took of us.” Nino hums as he nibbles on another piece.

“Of course he did, you’re his grandchildren.”

She reverently runs her fingertips across the pages. “It still shocks me that we never knew. You watched us for so long, and we never knew.” She lets out a small noise of surprise and stops at one of the photos.

Nino rolls over onto his side. “What is it?”

She gives a small smile. “I just – this is my favorite photo.” Nino leans up and peers over her shoulder.

It’s one of his favorites too.

Lotta can’t be more than three years old, and Nino has her tucked in one of his arms. The other is casually thrown across the back of a park bench, hand firmly grasped on Jean’s shoulder. The blonde is looking at Nino with a mixture of surprise and… Nino can feel himself blush – _affection_.

He clears his throat and flops back down. “Mine too.” He can feel Lotta’s eyes on him, but is determined to find his chocolate the most interesting thing in the world.

There’s a rustling at the door and a moment later, Jean staggers into the door. When he meets Nino’s eyes and scans over Lotta, his shoulders sag with relief. “There you are!” He stumbles in and shuts the door behind him. A warm feeling washes through Nino’s chest. Jean’s still wearing his navy blue suit from dinner, his red tie loose and askew. He’s untucked his white dress shirt from his slacks and his hair has a look that a hand has run through it multiple times. “I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere.”

Nino leans against the foot of the bed. “Why didn’t you just text us?”

Jean fishes out his phone and tosses it on the bed. “Phone’s dead.” He grunts as he sits beside Nino, letting his head fall to the bluenette’s shoulder. “I’m exhausted.”

Nino swallows thickly and clears his throat, staying as still as possible to keep from potentially spooking Jean away. “How was dinner with the king?”

He feels Jean shrug against his shoulder and let out a long sigh. “It was alright. A lot of… _questions_.” He reaches a hand up and runs it through his blonde hair. “I almost felt like I was being… _interviewed._ ”

Nino hums and can’t help but tilt his head so it’s almost – just almost – touching Jean’s hair. “Well that’s to be expected, don’t you think? I mean, they’re considering you for king, Jean.”

He turns his head slightly, an awkward tension in his neck, and he sees Jean frown, furrowing his eyebrows. “No this felt… different. It felt like -,” He shakes his head and moves to sit up and Nino scoots away, immediately missing the blonde’s warmth. “Nevermind, I need a smoke.” He stretches out his limbs. “And a drink.”

Lotta huffs and stands to her feet putting her hands on her hips. “Not in here you don’t! Go back to your own room!”

Nino grunts and stands to his feet, hauling Jean up with him. “What do you say? Drink back at my room?”

Nino looks relieved at his offer and Jean thinks it’s worth the loss of sleep tonight, if it means being with Jean.

“Yes, please.”


	7. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting that slow burn! (: Enjoy some embers!

Jean doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to his ‘protective detail’. He knows that it’s necessary. The small snippets of conversations that he’s overheard between Qualm and Nino feed him enough information to know that the country of Dowa is divided. Many are overjoyed that someone other than Schwann has claims to the throne and others are… _furious._

An ACCA employee – heir to the throne?

It’s a little outrageous.

But still.

Having to plan his afternoons and evenings with a handful of royal guards is… _annoying._

He’s going a little bit stir crazy, so when Nino suggests to him that they go out to his favorite sweets shop from when he was a kid, Jean jumps on it. It’s not a busy hour – 3pm, and if the protective detail gets enough notice, they’ll be sure to secure the area and empty the sweets shop before their arrival. Jean stares at his reflection in the mirror. He knows that Dowa is a little colder. Jean is wearing a blue and white baseball tee with a pair of fitted jeans. He’s thumbing through his closet, frowning. He needs something warmer, but he also wants to be as inconspicuous as possible.

If he’s lucky, people will just assume that the royal guard is with a dignitary or some important noble. There’s a knock on a door, that he assumes is Nino and he calls out for them to come in. A few moments later Nino’s leaning against his door frame, arms crossed and something tucked under his armpit. 

Jean smiles from around the closet door and his heart stutters. Nino is wearing a back turtle neck, with a – god way too skinny pair of dark gray jeans. The blonde can’t help but let his eyes rake over his figure. “Hey.”

Nino smirks back. “Hey.” He pulls out a navy blue hoodie from under his arm. “I figured you’d want to be warm, but also want to be a little incognito, so I brought you one of my sweat shirts.” He looks sheepish as Jean takes it from him.

“Thank you, Nino.” He can feel himself visibly relax.

He pulls the sweatshirt over his head and is immediately engulfed with a scent so alarmingly Nino, it knocks the breath out of him a bit. The bluenette cocks an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

Jean clears his throat. “Yeah, let me – I just need a cigarette before we go.”

**-[]-**

As they enter the coffee shop, Jean says a tiny prayer in his head, grateful that none of the villagers stopped them. They take a seat in a corner – that has been obviously prepared being warned of their arrival – away from the windows with a few of the guards outside and a few standing in the doorway to the room.

Jean is looking over the elaborate pastry and dessert menu, brow furrowed as he tries to decide what he wants. He looks up to see Nino with an amused smile on his face. “I suggest the strawberry cheesecake.”

Jean blinks at Nino sitting across from him – blue hair mused from the photographer’s hand constantly running through it. He watches his deep almost teal eyes dart around Jean’s face, trying to get read on him. It’s so achingly – _familiar_ that Jean can physically feel the chaos from the last four days fade away. For a moment he can ignore the guards and feel… _normal._ Just Jean on another inspection for ACCA and Nino following a journalism lead in the same city. He sets his elbow on the table, and places his cheek in the palm of his hand, tilting his head to the side as he studies Nino in return. “Oh? Do you think it can compete with the cheesecake from Billy’s Diner on fourth?”

Nino chuckles and leans forward, mimicking Jean’s stance. “Compete? Please,” He scoffs. “Jay’s gourmet desserts are gonna turn you into a cheesecake snob.”

**-[]-**

When they finally reach their fill and it’s time to go, Nino freezes near the door, eyes turning hard as he glances out the window. “Didn’t realize we’d attract a crowd.”

Jean sees the onlookers – and holy mother of – there are like at least a hundred people closing in around the front of the small store. The guard standing at the door is scowling. “Lord Nino.”

“Please, we’ve been over this at least a dozen times Ewan. Nino is fine.”

The guard clears his throat. “Right. Sorry um – Nino. We’re going to have to push back the crowd to get you and His Highness to the limo.”

Nino frowns. “You don’t think it’d be best to take His Majesty through the back door?”

Jean blanches, eyes wide as an owl’s as he stares at Nino because – well did he just call him _His Majesty_.

Also, why did it sound so sexy coming from –

_Oh, god. Let’s just derail that last though before it goes any further._

Ewan seems to hesitate, chocolate eyes darting towards the back of the bakery. Before he can respond, an older guard – around Qualm’s age steps forward. His forehead wrinkles as he glares, crossing his arms over his chest. “It would do well to remind you, - _Nino-,”_ Okay so leaving the lord part out was so obviously some kind of power play. “-I’m in charge of His Majesty’s safety. We’re leaving through the front door.”

Nino regards him for a moment before studying the crowd out the window. “Forgive me if I’m stepping over my boundaries, but that big of a crowd is a bit overwhelming – His Highness will be safer leaving in a more inconspicuous way.”

The older guard practically snarls. “Absolutely not. You will do well to know your place, Nino.” His eyes turn towards Ewan. “Let’s leave in formation C and get His Majesty out of here.”

Ewan clenches a fist over his chest and bows. “Yes, Captain.” He turns towards Jean and Nino. “Please, if you two will follow me.”

**-[]-**

Leaving the small sweets shop goes exactly as horrible as Nino predicts.

There are two guards in front of them, two behind them and one on either side. It’s a little excessive and although Jean definitely doesn’t mind having Nino pressed against him, he’s uncomfortable with the proximity of the guards around them. The moment they leave their shop, the crowd is in an uproar. Someone spots his blonde hair and murmurs begin wondering if it’s Schwann or Jean.

The walk to the limo isn’t far, but he feels like they’ve been walking for too long – a pressure building at his chest, and a sound of rushing water in his ears. A hand wraps carefully around his wrist and he looks to the side. Nino’s eyes are focused forward, trained on a gap through the guards in front of them. “Breathe, Jean.” He murmurs gently. “I’m right here. Keep your gaze on the guard in front of you.”

Jean nods and relaxes a little, turning his gaze forward – aware of Nino’s hand still against his skin. The blonde peeks through the guards and notices the limo – they’re so close, just a few more steps…

And then it happens.

The guard to his left disappears, and the presence behind him is gone as well. There’s chaos, shouting –

“It’s him! The new prince!”

“Jean Otus, right?”

“It iz deezgraceful that ‘iz Majest would employ zat ACCA scumb.”

“He’s so handsome!”

“Mutiny! ACCA should be disbanded!”

His head starts to spin and he feels like he might pass out when he suddenly feels a tug on his arm. “Jean! Come on!” His head snaps to the side and locks eyes with Nino, swallowing thickly. Right. Nino is here. Everything will be okay. He doesn’t trust himself to speak so he nods once. “Let’s go!”

Nino rushes back towards the small bakery, pushing aside a guard and shouldering through a few people who cry out indignantly. He slams the door behind him and calls out to the owner and a few lingering employees. Their eyes are wide and panicked. “Push anything you can in front of the door to delay the crowd. Is there a back entrance?”

“Yes, sir.”

Nino nods. “Listen, this is important. His Majesty and I will be escaping through the back door. If anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ comes in through the front door, tell them we made a right when we left and blended in with the crowds on the sidewalks.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Knights included.”

There’s a moment of confusion as the employees glance at each other. “Wait a second,” One starts. “You want us to lie to the knights-,?”

“Yes.” They seem uncertain and Nino sighs. “If the guards go in the wrong direction, then the crowd will follow.” There’s a tense moment of silence and Jean scoffs.

“Please,” They seem alarmed about being addressed by Jean directly. “This is my – um – personal guard.”

That seems to appease them and they nod. “Anything for Your Highness.” The young waiter smiles bashfully and adds. “We’re team Prince Jean for the throne.”

Jean gives him a reassuring smile, and Nino tugs his wrist to catch his attention again. “Come on! Let’s go. Thank you!”

They rush out the backdoor and start to head down a small alleyway. Jean hears the crowd behind them. “Nino, what are we gonna do?”

“Don’t worry, Jean. I-,” There’s a scuffle at the end of the alley and a village’s voice echoes towards them.

_“See, I told you we could jump that fence. Idiot guards. I bet the prince is back here.”_

_“Why are you so fixated on seeing him?”_

_“Because – fuck him! Even though Schwann is an idiot, it’s better than being part of ACCA. If I can catch him alone, I’m gonna kick his skinny little ass!”_

Nino locks eyes with Jean. “Shit! Come on!” They walk several feet ahead, trying to keep their footsteps light. They’re passing several buildings as they go, and if they can get to the end of this alley – behind all of these shops and restaurants and bars – then they’ll be far enough away to jump in and blend with the crowd. Jean stumbles in a puddle, and knocks over an empty metal trashcan, the sound echoing loudly in the empty alley.

_“Did you hear that?”_

_“Yes, let’s go!”_

Nino squeezes Jean’s wrist almost painfully. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” They jog a few more feet before Nino grabs him and presses him into a tight doorway. He fists the front of Jean’s sweatshirt and presses him against the door behind him. The bluenette pulls down the sleaves and pulls Jean’s hood over his head. “Okay,” He murmurs as the footsteps get closer. “I’m sorry, Jean.”

He grabs the front of Jean’s sweatshirt and flips places with him. Nino is pressed against the door, and gives Jean a strong tug causing the blonde to slap his palms against the wall behind him to keep his balance. Their faces are _so_ close – Jean can feel Nino’s breath. The bluenette’s right hand is still bunched in his sweater, but the left tugs the fabric at the hood, pulling Jean even closer and blocking out the orange afternoon sunlight – separating them from the alley. “Nino?” His voice is barely above a whisper.

And then Nino’s lips are against his – warm, soft, slightly chapped – and oh my god – Nino is _kissing_ him. His eyes fly open and he gasps, opening just enough for Nino to slip his tongue in his mouth which kicks his brain into gear because – well this just feels so _right_.

His eyes flutter closed and he moves one hand away from the wall, gripping Nino’s waist instead. The photographer shifts in surprise and Jean takes the opportunity to slot his leg between Nino’s. There’s noise right behind him, some talking, but at the moment he doesn’t care.

A few minutes pass and Jean’s lungs begin to burn so he pulls away panting slightly. His head falls to the wall above Nino’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. “I um-,” Nino’s voice is hoarse and he clears his throat. “I think they’re gone.”

Jean pulls away and blinks owlishly back at him. _Right. They were being chased._ And that’s why Nino –

Heat floods his cheeks and he blushes furiously in embarrassment as he clears his own throat. “I ah – yeah we should probably head back.”

And as they seamlessly blend in the crowd, Jean’s hand in Nino’s, the prince find that he wouldn’t mind dodging another crowd of villagers. He gives Nino’s hand a squeeze and even though he can only see the back of his head as the bluenette guides him back to the castle – he smiles when Nino returns it with a squeeze of his own.

As long as he’s with Nino, he’s willing to take on anything.


	8. Nino

Nino Crow legitimately hates this.

He’s sitting across from Qualm – the smug bastard – and waiting his punishment for going against the orders of an annoying asshole guard. They’ve been here for – 11 minutes now – in complete silence. Qualm has one leg crossed over the other, elbows resting in his lap. His fingers are interlaced, his index fingers pointed and tapping patiently.

He’s waiting for Nino to crack, but – the bluenette can sit here all day.

Two more minutes pass before Qualm finally speaks. “Agent Crow.” He nods in acknowledgement. “I heard about your… _miscommunication-,”_ Nino can tell that he’s choosing his words carefully. “-yesterday. You didn’t follow Captain Gilbert’s orders.”

Nino cocks an eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest. “No, I didn’t.”

Qualm studies him before continuing. “Can I ask what prompted you to disobey the orders given to you?”

Nino blinks a few times. “Because I Know Jean.”

“Prince Jean-,”

“Qualm.” Nino’s voice is sharp. “I’ve been watching His Highness for thirty years.”

The silence stretches longer before Qualm concedes. “Alright. As much as this _pains_ me to say.” He glares. “I’m sure you know that I was never a fan of Abend, or the idea of you and your father tagging along on their silly little plan – I must admit that your judgment yesterday might have saved the prince’s life.” He shifts into a more leisurely position and frowns. “I would like for you to be in charge of Prince Jean’s protective detail from here on out.”

**-[]-**

“Wait so you’re in charge of – I – well um – you’re in charge of me?” Jean’s eyes blink widely, small smile.

Lotta laughs loudly as she enters the lounge in Jean’s room, flopping on the couch. She’s got a small paper bag of cookies in her arm from a bakery down the street. She pulls out a cookie and snorts. “So, nothing’s different then, huh?” Nino smiles at her and she giggles. “I mean let’s face it. You’ve always been in charge of Jean.”

Nino laughs along with her and glances at Jean, smiling happily when he notices the blonde flushing scarlet. “I guess that’s true isn’t it?”

Jean scoffs and tosses back his hair, slouching in his chair. “Shut up. I hate this. Take me to get a drink.”

**-[]-**

A couple hours later, as the sun sets behind the castle, Nino’s leaning over the bar, casting a quick look at Jean fidgeting uncomfortably in the corner as he sits across from Ewan and Charles. Two guards in streetwear that he hand picked himself. He grabs two mugs of beer and weaves around the other patrons. “Here you go, Jean.” He slides in the seat beside the prince and nudges him with his shoulder. “Lighten up.”

He feels Jean deflate beside him, visibly relaxing. “Thanks, god knows I need this.”

He takes a big gulp of beer and remembers the guards across from him and Nino smiles as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve shyly. Charles and Ewan shift uncomfortably and Ewan clutches at the drink in front of him self consciously.

“You can relax and have a beer, Ewan.” Nino nods to Charles across from him. “It’s Charles here that’s designated driver.”

Ewan looks at Jean and the blonde seems to realize that he’s looking for approval and he smiles warmly and – fuck does that smile melt Nino – “Please, Ewan. Enjoy yourself.” He turns his gaze to Nino and narrows his eyes accusingly. “Just promise me that when Nino lets me get drunk, you don’t repeat anything I say.”

Charles gives him a very serious look. “Of course not, your Majesty.”

As the evening wears on and the drinks continue coming, Nino can’t fight the smile on his face. For the first time in almost a week, Jean seems to finally relax. In this moment, he’s no longer a prince, no longer center of attention – his world hasn’t been flipped upside down, he’s just – _Jean._

There’s a pleasant flush on the blonde’s cheek, and his body radiates heat beside him and Nino feels warm, content, happy. Jean must catch him staring because suddenly his eyes shift, half lidded and lopsided grin appears on his face. “Nino,” He murmurs before resting his cheek in his palm.

Nino’s smile widens. “Jean.” He answers.

The blonde hums. “I think I’m drunk again.”

“You would think after all these years, you’d stop being such a lightweight.”

Jean pouts, and damn if it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “Not fair, you’ve got like ten years on me.”

Charles let’s out a noise of surprise. “Really?” He taps at the glass of soda in front of him. “You really don’t look it, sir.”

Nino chuckles and ruffles Jean’s hair beside him. “I’ve got this mess to follow everywhere – keeps me young.”

He furrows his brows as he catches Ewan who is – yes, definitely drunk – staring at him. “There is no way you’re ten years older than us.” He narrows his eyes. “What’s your skin care regiment? Shouldn’t you have wrinkles?”

Jean tosses his hair back and smiles. “He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?”

Nino can feel himself blush and his throat go dry, because what the hell can he possibly say to that?

“You really are.” Charles agrees. “I just, can’t believe you’re older than us.”

Jean slumps towards Nino and presses his cheek to the bluenette’s shoulder. “I prefer older men.”

Ewan laughs heartily. “I can see that.”

Nino flushes deeper, but he’s pleasantly tipsy that he doesn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. Everything feels right. Jean pressed at his side, a beer in his hand, new friends across from them – not to mention the beautifully greasy plate of loaded fries in front of them.

Charles chuckles as well. “That’s good to know. The king will be pleased. Plenty of the suitors are older men.”

Nino’s brow furrows. “Suitors?”

Charles stuffs a few fries in his mouth, manners gone once Jean told him it was okay. “Yeah, suitors. It’s customary when a prince turns sixteen to meet a handful of suitors and since Jean obviously missed that, the king insisted that we do it this visit.”

Jean’s head shoots up and he splutters. “Explain.”

Charles notices their reaction and hesitates a moment. “You see, when a prince turns sixteen he’s supposed to have a party, sort of like a ball. There he’s supposed to meet a room full of potential suitors, other princes, daughters of nobles – that sort of thing – and spend the evening chatting with them and looking for potential suitable matches. Once the gala is over, the prince then chooses a few to spend the next four years visiting, getting to know – kind of narrowing down the dating pool, you know? And then around his twentieth birthday, he’ll choose a spouse.”

Jean’s hand cover his mouth and Nino asks the question that is burning at the back of his throat. “So the party tomorrow-?”

Charles takes a swing of soda and nods. “Yup! It’s a party of suitors.”

And just like that, Nino is sober.


	9. Jean & Nino POV

**Jean**

_A party of suitors?_

_A party of **fucking** suitors?_

Jean is trembling, his hands shaking so hard he’s struggling to light his cigarette. He thanks whatever higher being exists that he managed to get through the rest of their drinks with the guards without having a major freak out.

Instead he refused to continue talking about it and continued to drink about it instead.

Which resulted in him, mid shower remembering that – oh yeah – tonight the king of Dowa was having a huge event to find Jean Otus, a boyfriend, a – a suitor…

_God dammit._

He drops himself heavily on the small couch, hair still damp and clothes clinging to his skin because he could barely steady himself enough to dry off. He was going to meet a suitor. What the fuck was his life right now?

He puts his face in his hands - cigarette smoldering between his fingertips.

“ _Shit_.” He murmurs.

He spreads his fingers and peaks through the slats when he notices a small metal tray with a note, a reusable water bottle because – of course Nino is so environmentally conscious – and a small bottle of aspirin. He unfolds the note with the tiny tight script

_hey._

_i know you’re feeling a lot of things. and this is a lot to take in. but get some rest, take some aspirin, and drink lots of water. we’ll get through this. we can get through anything. when you’re ready, i ordered the kitchen to make your favorite blend of coffee and something small for breakfast. i’ll be helping the guard staff prepping security for the day. i’m a text or call away if you need me._

_nino._

He smiles to himself and takes the aspirin. Thank god for Nino.

**-[]-**

He’s managed to avoid all the staff and Nino and everyone he can… however Lotta always has a way of getting through to him. They’re laying in Lotta’s room, flopped down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. It’s been quiet for ten seconds… minutes – an hour? Jean’s not sure.

Lotta’s voice finally breaks their silence. “What are you gonna do?”

Jean’s eyes flutter closed. “I’m not sure.”

There’s another beat of silence before Lotta speaks again. “What did Nino have to say about it?”

Jean blushes furiously. “I sort of – I sort of downed the beer in front of me and asked him to get me another one, and then promptly changed the subject to Charles.” He scrubs his hands over his face and sighs into his palms. “I’m such an idiot. I could have done something.”

Lotta lets out a little noise. “Nino must be heartbroken…” She whispers.

“What?” Jean drops his hands. “What do you mean?”

She shakes her head. “Nothing. Let’s pick out your clothes tonight, okay?”

**-[]-**

_T-Minus twenty minutes._

Jean’s heart is pounding as he looks himself over for the fourth time in the mirror. He lets out a huff on annoyance. He casts a glance back at Lotta behind him. “This is ridiculous. Do you have any idea why the king wouldn’t _tell_ me his intentions.”

Lotta huffs and rises to her feet, dusting off her powder blue dress. “Jean.” She admonishes. “You really should get used to calling him grandpa.”

He frowns and smooths out his blazer. “Sorry, it’s just… _hard_ to get used to.”

Lotta moves in front of him and adjusts the knot on his tie. “I know.” She agrees. “I just -,” She gives him a sad smile. “-it’s nice to have family again. You know -,” She giggles and pats his chest gently. “-besides you and Nino.”

Overwhelmed with a surge of affection he lurches forward and wraps her in a big hug. “Thanks, Lotta.” He pulls away and clears his throat. “I’m gonna go out on the balcony for a smoke. Meet you in the ball room?”

She beams at him. “Sure.”

**-[]-**

**Nino**

As Lotta approaches, Nino is on her minutes trying to act as casually as possible. “How is he?”

She sighs heavily and looks away. “As good as he’ll ever be. I _know_ he doesn’t want this, but at the same time I think he’s afraid that if he expresses so, his defiance will be considered ACCA’s defiance – not just Jean’s, you know?” She gives him a hard look. “We have to do something.”

Nino bites his lip and glances around. “I have an idea, but – Jean might not go for it.” He gestures for her to come closer. “I just need you to do me one favor.”

She nods. “Anything to help Jean.”

“I need you to find two guards – Charles and Ewan – and ask as discretely as possible if they were supposed to let slip about tonight’s event.” She gives him a questioning look. “If the answer is no, I want you to respond by telling them I’m grateful they let me know in advanced and come tell me immediately. If Jean was _supposed_ to know beforehand, then I’ll come up with a second plan, okay?”

Before she can ask anything further he’s called away by Qualm.

**-[]-**

_Of fucking course._

Jean _would_ look amazing tonight. Nino’s heart thuds in his chest as Jean enters the Grand Hall. There’s a television crew filming around the room and he’s got a team of guards keep an eye on them. He’s got a special guard appointed to Lotta and Qualm is taking care of the king and his guard which just leaves-

“ _Jean_.” He breathes as the blonde approaches shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Of course, Jean looks immaculate.

And why shouldn’t he?

He feels a twinge of pain in his chest. He’s supposed to look amazing when he’s about to meet a significant other. He throws on a smile. “You ready for today?”

Jean runs a hand through his hair. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He turns his back on the bluenette and scans the crowd. “You’ll stay close by, right?”

Nino steps up behind him and places a comforting warm hand on his lower back. He bends down speaking softly in Jean’s ear. “I’ll always stay close by, Jean.” He murmurs.

**-[]-**

Jean’s at a party he doesn’t wanna be at. This… is sort of nothing new. Even though him and Lotta throw a New Years Eve party every year, he finds that he’s not one for parties. He tugs uncomfortably at the tie around his neck.

Truth be told, if he’s not at work, he’s not really a tie guy.

He scans the crowd. There’s gotta be at least like three hundred people here.

God this is so uncomfortable. He turns around, hiding his face and looks around for some kind of escape route. There in one of the side ballrooms, the walls lined with big archways and double doors leading to a balcony with a set of stairs that descends into the gardens. He briefly wonders if he can sneak out the balcony and into the gardens undetected.

Fuck, he needs a drink. A waiter glides by and Jean quickly grabs two martinis and heads for the balcony. He relishes the fresh cool night air and places one on the stone railing, leaning over the edge as he sips at his first drink.

God, how did he get here?

He takes another generous sip and looks around. He’s got a moment to himself and he lets out a deep sigh. “A little much for you, huh?”

He relaxes at the sound of Nino’s voice coming up behind him. “Yeah, definitely.”

The bluenette leans over the stone railing beside him, hands folded together. “What are you gonna do?” He asks quietly. Jean takes a long thoughtful pause and downs the rest of his martini reaching for the second one.

“I’m not sure.”

Nino looks out at the gardens, white and blue flowers illuminated by moonlight. “Do you want this?”

Jean snaps his gaze and looks at him. “What do you mean?”

Nino’s eyes stay forward. “Do you want this? To be a king? To have a spouse chosen for you?”

Jean reaches over and takes the second drink in his hands, swirling around the liquid. “No. I don’t.”

Nino pulls his gaze towards Jean. “Jean,” He blonde shifts his body to face the man, the martini clutched in his hand. “Do you trust me?”

Without missing a beat, Jean nods. “Yes. I do.”

A warm smile graces Nino’s features and he reaches out and takes the martini out of Jean’s hand, downing the remaining liquid and sets the empty glass on the railing. He takes one of Jean’s hands in his, “Shall we dance?”

Jean blushes furiously. “I – what -,”

He’s led to the open door, the warm glow from the ball room seeping outside. “Shall we dance?” Nino asks again. Jean’s heart is thudding in his chest.

“Yes.”

He’s lead to the center of the ballroom, and he glances around noticing that suddenly all eyes are on them. “Look at me.” Nino murmurs quietly. Jean’s gaze snaps back and he’s lost in a comforting gaze. Ne nods once. Nino places a hand on his waist and the other delicately envelopes Jean’s opposite hand. He hesitantly responds by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Follow me.”

The quartet begins to play and it takes a couple minutes before Jean stops stepping on Nino’s toes with muttered apologies. He looks up and meets Nino’s eyes and for a moment he forgets about everything else. He feels safe. Loved. Accepted. He looks down at his feet again, tearing himself away from the weight of Nino’s eyes. He gently tugs Jean close nearly flush against him and guides Jean to drop his forehead on Nino’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asks so close to the blonde’s ear that goosebumps break out across his skin beneath his suit.

“I-I think so.” He chances a glance up and has to immediately drop his gaze when he realizes how many people are staring at them. “I just don’t feel like I fit in here, you know?”

Nino lets out a light chuckle. “Who wants to fit in anyway?” He bumps his forehead against Jean’s. “Come here.” He murmurs gently. He pulls Jean even closer to him, forcing the blonde to rest his head against his collar bone. He lets his eyes flutter closed as they continue to sway gently. “Jean?”

He feels the hum of Nino’s voice against his cheek. He keeps his eyes closed. “Hm?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Unconditionally.” He whispers back.

“Jean, look at me.”

He pulls his head away. “What is it?” God they’re so fucking close if he could just push up he’ll be able to-

He freezes. They’ve stopped swaying and slowly Nino’s hands find themselves on Jean’s cheeks. He runs his thumb on his cheek bones before tipping back his head and planting a firm kiss on Jean’s pale lips. Jean’s first thought is warm, so fucking warm and so fucking wet and so fucking good. His hands grab fistfuls of Nino’s tux at his chest. The bluenette lets his hands drop to the neck and deepens their kiss. He feels a tongue at the seam of his mouth and he responds readily because fuck, he’s putty in Nino’s hands. Nino finally breaks away and Jean’s eyes flutter open.

The hall around them erupts.


	10. Nino

Nino’s guard instincts kick in and he breaks away from Jean, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him out a side door, and down the hall. He shouts a few commands to the guards that have them closing in on the hall and restoring order to the ball.

When he’s woven his way through the castle and he darts into the library, shutting the door behind him he stares at Jean. Their chests are heaving and they take a few moments to catch their breath. Nino runs a hand over his mouth, lips still tingling from Jean. He glances over and the blonde has fallen back against one of the cushy armchairs. Jean’s eyes look a little glazed and he’s deep in thought. Nino stands up straight and tries to compose himself. He’s the older one, the more mature one, he can handle this. He clears his throat, causing Jean to snap his attention to him.

“Jean.” He runs a hand through his hair and takes a step closer. “Are you alright?”

He’s got this wide eyed, deer in headlights expression that Nino absolutely loves on him. “I-I’m fine. What just happened?” There’s a light pink dusting his cheeks and he breaks eye contact.

Nino feels a pain of conflict in the pit of his stomach. “I know you’ve been avoiding… everyone…” He steps forward. “I know that you’ve been conflicted about all of this – taking the throne, accepting royal customs and potentially moving here and letting go of ACCA.” He sees the fear flash across Jean’s eyes so he keeps going. “You need time to process all of this… I _know_ that. So, I was trying to buy you some time.” He waits for Jean’s eyes to look back at him. “I thought if everyone thought we were together, then Qualm and the king will back off and you’d get some time to think and process through everything.”

For a second there’s a hurt look that passes Jean’s features, and Nino lets a little hope blossom in the bit of his chest, because – there’s suddenly this possibility that Jean could have feelings for him. “Jean…” He sits against the desk and reaches out to grab one of Jean’s hands. “I just want you to have the opportunity to do whatever makes you happy. I know you’re conflicted, and I know that if you could just have a bit of time to yourself, you’ll be able to sort that out. Jean,” He gives his hand a squeeze. “It’s time for you to start making decisions that you _want_ to make.” The door to the study is thrown open and they jump, Nino’s grip on him tightening out of instinct.

Qualm storms into the room and bows stiffly at Jean before glancing at their hand and zeroing in on Nino. “Nino.” His tone is clipped and he turns his attention back to Jean. “Your Majesty. Her Highness Lotta is sitting in her bedroom awaiting your arrival. I’d like to speak with Master Nino alone, please.”

Jean studies Nino for a second and the bluenette wonders what’s going through his head. The blonde straightens up and adjusts his suit before reaching out and tilting Nino’s chin up, planting a swift, chaste kiss to his lips. He strides up to Qualm. “Please send Nino to my room when you’re finished.”

When Jean opens the door, he catches site of Ewan and Charles, ready to escort him away. When the door clicks shut there’s a long moment of tense silence as Nino waits for Qualm to start speaking. He knows he’s about to get an ass chewing, and damn is he not disappointed.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Qualm throws himself in the study chair and slams his hands down on the desk. Nino turns around and crosses his arms. “You are – are _involved_ with the prince.” He drops his elbows on the table in front of him, hands covering his face. “God, you are so much like Abend…” He mutters through his fingers. He lifts his head. “When were you going to grace the rest of us with this knowledge. To hide something like this from his protective detail,” Nino opens his mouth to protest. “-and the _king_ as well.” He snaps his mouth shut. Nino prides himself on being a planner, but he’s starting to acknowledge that he may not have thought this far ahead. “Explain to me your reasoning for hiding all of this.” There’s a long moment of silence before Qualm slides out of the chair and begins pacing the room. “You know what, never mind. You’ll probably give me that same silly answer Abend did… for _love._ ” Qualm spits the word like it’s poison.

Nino rises to his feet and stuff his hands in his pockets. “You wouldn’t understand-,”

Qualm strides angrily towards him, fists clenching at his side. “You think I wouldn’t understand?” He spits. “I guarded the eldest sister for years. I watched her grow, I held her hand when she was hurt, I guarded her 24/7 – I was her personal protective detail. I loved her!” He growls and turns away. “But she married a prince, I was smart enough to realize that no matter how much I loved her, it wouldn’t matter in the end.” Nino’s slightly surprised. “I understood Abend’s need to continue to protect the late princess. His unwavering devotion…” He rubs the bridge of the nose. “But Jean is _royalty_. He’s got a duty to-,”

“No he doesn’t.” Nino interjects. “He really doesn’t. You guys just threw this on him, pretending that we’re just here for a normal visit to sort things out, but you’re already starting the process in him taking over the throne.” He runs a hand through his hair. “And you really think Jean is gonna be okay with that?” He scoffs. “Have you even thought about what this is going to do to Dowa’s relationship with ACCA?” He huffs and shoves his hands in his pockets again irritated. “Look, I know that I’m just a – a photographer and part time guard, and fuck do I already know that I’m not good enough for Jean and that has _nothing_ to do with his royalty and everything to do with how incredibly he is as a person. He’s witty, he’s caring, he’s loyal, he loves with his whole heart and it’s just the most fucking beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, but this – this isn’t fair, Qualm.” He huffs. “He doesn’t deserve this and neither does Schwann. Yeah the guy is an idiot, but still.”

There’s a long silence again and Qualm seems to be lose in thought. “What do you propose we do then?”

Nino sighs. “First and foremost, me and Jean need to leave.”

“What?”

“Hear me out. Jean needs to get away to process some stuff, and that just… needs to be okay.”

Qualm furrows his brows. “Alright. I’ll talk to the king.” He frowns. “As much as I hate the bastard, you’re right about Schwann.” He stands up and stretches a bit. “Okay. Now I believe His Majesty will be expecting you.”

When he returns to Jean’s room, the blonde is stretched out on his bed. His tie is on the floor, his dress shirt is gone and a jumper is in it’s place. He’s wearing a pair of fitted sweat pants, eyes on the TV, a cigarette reduced to embers in the tray, and a water on his nightstand. He straightens up instantly at Nino’s presence. “Nino…” He breathes. “Is everything okay?” He sits up and gestures for Nino to sit down beside him.

He undoes his tie, and strips out his suit jacket and dress shirt. He’s in just his undershirt and slacks, toing off his shoes before throwing himself on the bed. “Yeah, everything is fine.” He sighs heavily and turns to look at Jean, the soft glow from the TV illuminating his face. “Are you ready to go home tomorrow?”

Jean looks at him with unreadable look. “Yes.” He turns away and drops his head to Nino’s shoulder letting out a long sigh.

_Home._

Nino thinks about it.

Home is anywhere that Jean is.


	11. Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's about to get good.

They take a redline flight back to Badon – which Jean vaguely remembers because it’s so fucking early in the morning and he’s just so damn tired. When they finally stumble into the apartment building, Jean drops his bags and flops face first onto the couch. He hears a deep chuckle behind him and hears Nino peeling off the extra layers from Dowa.

Jean vaguely thinks about how they didn’t get to do half the things him and Nino wanted to do.

“Jean, go to bed.”

“The couch is my bed.”

“ _Jean-_ ,”

“ _Nino-,”_ Jean rolls on his side to fully look at the bluenette. “It’s like three in the morning. Can we figure this out when I’ve had some extra sleep?”

Nino gives him a look he can’t quite discern. “Alright, Jean.” His eyes flutter closed and he hears Nino moving around the apartment. He’s nearly asleep when he feels a blanket placed over him. He opens one eye and catches Nino tucking a blanket around his body.

“Where are you going?” He cocks a sleep eyebrow and frowns.

“I thought maybe I’d take your stuff to your room, unpack and start some laundry-,”

“Nino.” Jean yawns sleepily. “Get some sleep.” He wiggles his feet towards the empty space on the couch. “What you’re talking about sounds like Nino Five Hours From Now’s problem.”

Nino seems to study him and Jean’s heart flutters at how Nino’s blue hair seems to glow in the moonlight of the tall windows. A small smile graces his features and his voice is low, quiet when he responds with a, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Jean waits for Nino to settle into the couch and under another throw blanket before letting his eyes fall closed and falling asleep.

**-[]-**

When Jean’s eyes flutter open, he takes a deep breath – immediately catching the scent of bacon in the air. His mind immediately supplies, _Nino._

He pushes himself up off the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily before shuffling into the kitchen to be more presentable. When he finally gets to the kitchen, he sees Nino humming contently over the stove. “Morning, Jean. You get extra sleep?”

“Yes.” He peers over Nino’s shoulder and watches him flip the bacon. “Was this here?”

He shook his head. “No, I ran to the store this morning while you were still sleeping.” He huffs. “Really though, Jean. You guys need to learn to stock your supplies better.”

Jean shrugs as he plucks a piece of finished bacon from the plate. “That’s what you’re for.” He says around a mouthful of food. “What’s the point in trying to force myself to take care of myself if you’re willing to look at for me.” He gives him a cheeky wink and Nino chuckles.

“Anything for His Majesty.” Jean gives him a playful shoves and sits down at the table. There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them, as there always seems to be until Nino breaks it. “So,” He clears his throat. “I guess we should talk about everything.”

Jean picks at a small split in the wooden table. “Yeah, I guess we should…”

Nino finishes plating their food and takes a seat across from the blonde. “Look,” He pushes his food around. “I knew you were miserable with the whole ‘suitor’ thing.” He frowns. “I mean, it’s like you were an eighteenth century maiden or something.” He shakes his head. “Lotta was worried and – well – _I_ was worried so we came up with this plan to get you out of it.” Nino takes a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Jean mulls it over for a moment. “So, if everyone thought we were together, then they’d leave me alone.”

“Exactly.”

Jean sets his elbow on the table and rests his head in his hand. “You guys could have clued me in you know.”

Nino chuckles. “Jean, you’re a terrible liar. You know that.”

They share a laugh. A comfortable silence falls over them and Jean takes a giant bite of his eggs. Honestly, he’ll never understand how Nino makes them so fluffy. “So,” He hesitates. “Now what?”

Nino smirks. “I’ve got a plan.” He sets his fork down gently on his plate and folds his hands in front of him. “Jean Otus, your Royal Highness, will you be my boyfriend?”


End file.
